


My Heart Might Be Bruised...

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Kitty Pryde - Fandom, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hellions, May/December Relationship, Teaching, Xavier Institute, Xavier School For Gifted Youngers, mixing x-men movies and comics, typical -x-men stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Logan arrives at Charles Xavier's school to take up an offer of a teaching position.





	1. Arriving Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damonicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonicus/gifts).



Kitty sat under a tree on the school grounds with several other young women, all students at the Xavier School for the Gifted, and each one of them a mutant. It was the last week of summer before classes were to begin and the girls were all outside enjoying the weather and each others company with a picnic. Wearing a pair of denim shorts and a crop top that tied under her breasts, and with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, Kitty looked as if she had just stepped off the cover of a 1950's edition of Seventeen magazine...farm girl edition. 

She stretched her legs out and wiggled her toes. The afternoon sun and a good meal were making her sleepy. Her friends, Alison and Paige, were lying on their stomachs nearby flipping through their phones and discussing some new hot movie star they were both crushing on. Their voices were a low hum in the background mixing with the sounds of birds and insects. Illyana was asleep, snoring lightly with her hands behind her blonde head. Kitty smiled; it was a nice lazy summer day. 

She was just beginning to drift off when she heard the loud rumble of a motorcycle approaching. She opened one eye and looked toward the gate where she could see a figure on a motorcycle, wearing a cowboy hat, a wife beater t-shirt, jeans and cowboy boots stop a few feet from the gate and hit the intercom button. She was too far away to hear anything, but a moment later the gates began their slow swing open. Kitty sat up as the man on the bike rode through the gate and guided his motorcycle along the winding road that led to the school. As he came closer to the front of the school and the front lawn where she and her friends were relaxing, she was able to get a better look. He had black hair, heavily muscled arms, chest and—by the stretch on the denim jeans—legs. She didn't quite catch a good look at his face, but he had a rough look to him, commanding sideburns, and a cigar resting between his lips. 

Kitty leaned forward watching his progression with her bottom lip caught between her teeth then whispered to herself. “Who is that?” 

Alison and Paige looked up, then followed Kitty's gaze to the man parking his bike in the front of the school... 

Alison chuckled. “A dude old enough to be your father, that's who.” 

Paige sat up to get a better look. The man, as if sensing he was being watched, turned to look at the young women. Paige grinned. For an old guy, he wasn't half bad to look at...kind of reminded her of some Australian actor...she couldn't recall his name, but...yeah...not half bad. Paige stood up, glanced at Kitty then waved, her arm stretched out high over her head, the sun catching her blonde hair, immediately drawing even more attention to her. 

“HI!!” she yelled at the top of her lungs waving her entire arm at the man. 

Kitty gasped nearly falling over Alison, who reached out to smack Paige's hand down. “What the hell are you doing?! He'll see us!” 

Paige chuckled. “Well, you're nearly killing yourself to stop me is drawing more attention than a simple wave, silly.” 

All four of the young women turned to see the man just standing there, staring at them with a frown on his face and his cigar just hanging from his lips, before he shook his head and hesitantly waved back. He was clearly uncomfortable and unsure what he was supposed to do. 

Paige yelled and waved again. “HI!! Kitty here thinks you're HOT!” 

Kitty yelped. “Stop that!!” 

Kitty's friend had yelled out loud enough to be heard easily across the yard. The man chuckled lightly, sticking his hand in the back pocket of his jeans and turning away, slightly embarrassed; but then he was forced to yank his hand out again, clearly irritably, and knock on the large front doors of the school's main building. 

Paige giggled. “Go say hi Kitty! You embarrassed him, now you have to go talk to him. Besides, he's clearly a guest. I'm not even sure if anyone is in the main house to answer the door anyway. Maybe the professor...or Jean..or her stupid boyfriend...you don't want his first impression to be from those two wet blankets do you?” Paige grinned with an all-too familiar mischievous glint in her eyes. “Then you could go talk to your new boyfriend.” 

Kitty groaned. “Oh. My. God! Paige, how old are you?” 

Paige snickered. “Old enough to hit that if I wanted.” She pointed at the man standing awkwardly at the door. 

Kitty glanced over to the man. He was rocking on his heels a bit as he stared up at the large wooden doors. No one had come to answer it yet and he had shoved both hands in the back pockets of his jeans. He rolled the cigar—which she didn't think was even lit—from one side of his mouth to the other. She was a little ashamed of herself, letting her eyes wander a bit...really nice ass...nice tight ass...and his arms...(Paige watched Kitty with a smirk. She didn't need to be a telepath to see exactly where her friend's thoughts were going.) 

Kitty wasn't sure where the professor was and with classes not in progress yet—since it was still technically summer vacation—the house staff could be anywhere and there were students, well...everywhere. But never where you needed someone. Kitty stood up, telling herself as one of the new teachers that would be teaching here at Xavier's school, it was her responsibility to... 

“OH MY GOD!” Paige groaned. “I can see the wheels in your head moving Kitty Pryde. Stop trying to logic yourself into going over there. No one has answered the door and he can clearly see us. Go. And besides, you can get a closer look at his ass.” Paige smirked. 

Kitty blinked, then muttered. “I wasn't...” 

Paige snorted. “Kitty honey, you were drooling.” 

Kitty blushed bright red then hissed. “Fine!” 

She stood up, brushed off the grass and imagined dirt and started to walk across the lawn toward the man, who had indeed turned in their direction. 

* 

Logan frowned watching the young woman walking across the lawn toward him. He frowned slightly as he pulled the cigar from his mouth which he hadn't lit, knowing he was going to be on a school ground. Though if Charles gave him any lip, he was going to light this sucker faster than old baldy could read the thought in his head. 

Logan turned his attention back to the young woman walking toward him. She was tiny, a petite thing, but she moved like a predator. She clearly had had some hand-to-hand training just judging by the way she held herself when she walked. He could also see it in the tightness of her muscled legs and arms; she was...well-formed, his mind settled on, like a petite yoga instructor. His eyes lingered on her legs, then slowly up her torso, stopping at the pretty face before he realized he must be staring and swiftly looked away. “Lecher,” he muttered at himself. God knew how old he was, but he knew he was much older than the young woman coming over here and he had no right to be...looking. He turned his attention back to the door and knocked again calling out in an irritated voice. 

“Charles, answer the fucking door!” 

Kitty giggled. “Ah...we do have children here.” 

The man turned grabbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture. “Ah...sorry...just...I'm looking for Professor Xavier, Charles Xavier.” 

Kitty smiled extending her hand. “I'm Katherine Pryde, but everyone calls me Kitty. I'm one of the teachers here...or I will be. This is my first year teaching.” 

Logan took her hand, so delicate in his, but he did notice the calluses. “I'm Logan...just Logan and yeah...everyone calls me Logan.” He smiled crookedly. 

Kitty giggled. “So Logan, how about I see if I can help you find the professor?” 

Logan stared at her for a long moment, his eyes slightly narrowed before he spoke. “Why don't the old egghead just use his mind powers and answer me?” 

Kitty smiled. “Because he is might be busy. Come on, I know a few places he might be hiding out if he's here.” 

Kitty opened the doors to the school and stepped inside with Logan right behind her. Logan looked around, taking his hat off as he stepped inside. The entrance hall reminded him of a church with its vaulted ceilings, Victorian flavored wood paneling and large windows. In front of them was a wide staircase leading up into the upper levels of the house and spreading out from there into an unknown number of rooms. The floors were a shiny dark wood with thick Persian throw rugs. There were pedestals here and there with marble sculptures or some sort of expensive vase and then there were numerous paintings lining the walls. 

Logan put the unlit cigar back in his mouth and made a low whistle. “Wow, this place is huge.” 

Kitty smiled standing beside him. She had been here for several years; the “awe” effect had worn off to be replaced by a feeling of home. “First time here?” she asked. 

Logan nodded still staring, holding his cowboy hat against his chest. “Yeah...Charles told me about it...or at least his dream for a school. Nice to see he did it.” 

Kitty frowned for a moment glancing sideways at Logan, wondering just how old this man was...or thought he was...because the school was at least a couple of decades old. 

She let the thought go and instead asked. “Would you like something to drink or eat?” 

Logan grinned. “Sure would, sweetheart.” 

Kitty chuckled. “Just follow me.” 

She turned right and led him through a study. Logan blinked at the number of books, wondering if Charles had read them all when the young woman beside him asked. “What brings you here?” 

Logan, his eyes still wandering around the place as they walked toward the kitchen, muttered. “Not really sure.” 

Kitty lifted a brow in surprise. “Not sure?” 

He shrugged. “Professor offered me a teaching job. Actually, he offered it to me a few years ago...I thought I might see if the offer is still open...been kind of wanting to settle down for a bit.” His expression darkened. Kitty could feel the pain washing off of the man in waves. Something bad had happened to him. Very bad and he was seeking...help? Shelter? Maybe just a home? She could understand that...that was the reason they were all here; seeking a home and comfort in people who understood exactly what it was like to be a mutant. Which meant this man was a mutant...Kitty wondered about his abilties as they continued their trek to the kitchen. 

They entered the kitchen still having not run into anyone else. The large house was surprisingly quiet, though Kitty supposed it wasn't too unusual. The last handful of days left in the summer before school started again, beautiful hot days with no worries...yeah, the only ones inside were probably a few of the bookworms or students still not comfortable enough with their appearance to be outside with the others. 

Kitty smiled. “Would you like a sandwich? We have all sorts of cold cuts, veggies...condiments...” 

“Sure sweetheart, but I can fix it myself. Don't expect a pretty little thing like you to fix me a sandwich.” Logan smiled, but then frowned at Kitty as she tried not to laugh. 

“What's so funny?” he asked with a frown. 

Kitty stared at him, then giggled. “You really meant that...you weren't just saying that because...never mind. How about we help each other make some lunch and you can tell me about what you teach? Sound good?” 

Logan laughed with a nod. “Sure does.” 

* 

A few minutes later anything and everything that could be used to make a sandwich was spread across the counter: mayo, ketchup, mustard, three flavors of cheese, an assortment of lunch meats, pickles, lettuces, and more. 

Kitty had found some beer stuck in the very back of the fridge. She couldn't be sure, but she thought it might belong to Piotr because the writing on it was Russian, but Logan didn't seem to care. They both fixed rather large sandwiches, though Logan fixed four sandwiches to her one and sat down at the kitchen's island to eat. He placed his cigar next to his lunch, still unlit. 

Kitty took a huge bite of her sandwich. “Well, I'm just going to ask...what is your ability and what are you supposed to teach? I'm going to guess you have some sort of physical ability based on the amount you're eating...” She motioned with her head to the sandwiches. 

Logan grinned. “How does that work?” 

“Physical mutants usually need more energy the more...consuming their abilities are. Not always, of course, but the more physically demanding the ability the more that person has to eat to replace that lost energy.” She smiled and took a huge bite of her sandwich. 

Logan nodded while at the same time washing down his own bite with some of the Russian beer and shrugged. “I'm here to teach history, maybe some mechanics...a little martial arts...maybe.” 

Kitty giggled. “That's your power?” 

Logan grinned at her. “Cute. No, history is my subject and I'm good with my hands...” (His statement immediately had Kitty's mind wandering off to a rather naughty place from which she had to force herself back from. Really...her libido was working overdrive for some reason.) “And I've had some defense training...Charles thought I might...I don't know...pass on what I know.” He frowned slightly and sipped his beer. 

Kitty grinned. “I love working with my hands too...” 

Logan's brow went up, his eyes drifting to her delicate, yet calloused hands. He had to mentally slapped himself for the first image that came to mind. 

“I tinker...like to see how things work...make them better if I can and I know a little bit of martial arts! Maybe I could take your class?” (Again, Logan's thoughts immediately raced to the image of this petite beautiful woman attacking him...Logan took a long pull of his beer, wishing he could get drunk.) 

Kitty smiled. “Oh and I love history. It was my minor in college! What period?” (She wanted to kick herself as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She sounded like a damn dating video...look at me, Kitty Pryde! I like all the same stuff you do, wanna go bang? Ugh.) 

Logan took another bite and spoke around it. “American...Canadian...” Logan sipped his beer. “What do you teach?” 

Kitty swallowed her bite, washing it down with some lemonade from the fridge. “Science nerd. Right now I'm going to be teaching college freshman science and some of the high school science classes. If those go well, I have some ideas for some more...nerdy classes.” She giggled picking up her sandwich and took a bite. 

Logan grinned. “Ah...a smart girl. I like smart girls.” He took a bite of his sandwich not noticing the blush on her cheeks as Kitty glanced at him from under her lashes. 

“So you didn't answer my other question.” Kitty reached over where they had a large bag of chips opened between them and stuck one in her mouth. 

Logan motioned at Kitty with his sandwich. “The lady goes first.” 

Kitty laughed sticking another chip in her mouth. “Fine. Okay, here we go.” 

Logan watched as Kitty hopped off of her stool easily and then his lips parted in surprise as she walked through the counter over to him. She then hopped up onto the stool beside him. “Tada!” 

Logan stared at her then grinned wide. “That was pretty amazing.” 

Kitty blushed prettily absently brushing a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. Logan frowned staring at her...pretty hazel eyes, brown hair that looked like it probably felt like satin in your hand...almost perfect rosebud shaped lips with a ready smile...He quickly looked away from her thinking to himself how he shouldn't notice that she was pretty, that she was delicate and yet looked strong too. But he could feel a core of iron in her, noticed that her smile lit up her entire face or...Stupid, he chided himself, girl was young enough to be his daughter...but old enough...He stopped that thought before it could fully form. He wasn't going to let himself go down that road. He could admire her being a pretty little thing and nothing else...nothing else whatsoever. 

Kitty smiled leaning her elbow on the counter. “So, what can you do? I bet it's cool.” 

Logan shrugged with a self-deprecating snort. “Well...” He sighed. “Let's see...I heal...I ain't found anything that can kill me..yet. Been shot—a lot—been stabbed, gutted, axed...” He frowned. “Mostly shot...but I always heal...always.” 

Kitty stared at him. “Wwoooww....that's pretty cool.” 

Logan snorted. “I suppose, oh and...well...I have these...” 

With a “snikt”sound that made Kitty jump in her seat, a set of three shining, sharp metal claws appeared, extending from between his knuckles. He held up his other hand where another set of claws had appeared. 

Kitty jumped back in her seat covering her mouth with both hands in surprise. “Whoa!!” 

Logan shrugged as he retracted them; the same sound was made as the metal claws disappeared into his hands. He didn't normally show his claws except to those he was about to use them on, but Kitty seemed trustworthy; he could sense it. 

Kitty titled her head. “That was amazing! Does it hurt?” 

Logan shrugged. “Yeah, but I'm used to it. It hurt when you....phase through shit...I mean stuff?” 

Kitty giggled. Logan frowned....damn cute giggle too. 

“Nope, I don't feel a thing...well...no, that's not true. If I phase through electrical wires or devices...I can mess them up and sometimes that can hurt if I'm not careful. Okay, my turn again. Why are they metal?” She put her chin in the palm of her hand and leaned on her elbow against the counter, her expression a fascinated smile. Logan found that he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her in return. She really was a beautiful young woman. 

He shrugged, trying his best to ignore the animal part of his mind that seemed so interested in the young teacher. “Not sure...” he muttered 

Kitty scooted her stool a little closer. “Can I see them again?” 

Logan frowned with slight amusement as he placed one elbow on the table; the claws on one hand appeared again, but this time he didn't release them quickly. He let the long, dangerous weapons slide out slowly. Kitty started to reach out to touch them, then stopped herself pulling her hand back to her chest. “Oh hell...damn, I'm being rude, sorry.” 

Logan smiled at her. “Nah, go head, darlin'—you ain't going to hurt me.” 

Kitty smiled at him through her lashes, her cheeks turning pink. He wasn't sure if the movement, the way she held her head, the way she licked her lips was on purpose...he was fairly confident she wasn't doing any of it on purpose, but the effect was that he had to shift uncomfortably in his seat as she reached forward to touch his claws. 

He swallowed. “Be careful,” he warned her. “They're sharp.” 

Kitty nodded laying her fingertips against the side of one extended claw. The metal was warm, smooth... She tilted her head. “I just don't understand why metal.” 

Logan glanced down, his voice having dropped to a whisper. “It's a long story...I don't know all the details myself.” 

Kitty's eyes jumped up to his, her fingertipss light on the metal when they both heard the hum of an eletronic device then the sound of Professor Xavier's voice. 

“Ah, when a couple of students said they saw Kitty showing a rough young man around I had a feeling it might be you.” 

Logan turned slowly retracting his claws then laughed. “Young man? That's real funny coming from you.” 

Xavier smiled brightly, his chair rolling him over as he put his hand out to Logan. “I'm surprised to see you here Logan. Surprised, but pleased.” 

Logan took the other man's offered hand, but instead of shaking it Logan leaned down to wrap his arms around Charles' shoulders. “Been a while baldy. I thought I might see if that position is still open.” 

Charles hugged Logan back with deep genuine affection. Kitty frowned, curious as to their relationship, but her heart was hammering as she waited to see what the professor would say about Logan and the teaching position. She found herself mentally wishing over and over. “Give him a job, give him a job, give him a job...” 

As if he heard her...which, who knew...he might have accidentally picked up on her thoughts, the professor looked right at Kitty and smiled. “Hello Kitty. I see you've met Logan.” 

She smiled, her cheeks turning pink, an effect not lost on the professor. 

“I was just showing him around a little. No one was answering the door.” She smiled glancing at Logan. “And...I offered him lunch.” She shrugged blushing more, which was embarrassing her. Why on earth was she blushing?! 

Xavier smiled. “Thank you very much Kitty. And yes Logan,” Charles said with a smile at his old friend. “The offer is still open...if you're interested.” 

Logan shrugged. “That's why I'm here. Fix you a sandwich?” 

Charles laughed. “Thank you Logan, that sounds delightful. Would you two be opposed to taking lunch out on the veranda?” 

Logan glanced at Kitty with a smile. “Lady's choice.” 

“That sounds great.” She grinned glancing between the two men. 

* 

Soon the three of them were sitting outside on the veranda, all seated around a glass top table which held the remains of their lunch, a half empty glass pitcher of lemonade and the remains of a cheesecake. A soft breeze was blowing, which caused a set of wind chimes hanging at the corner to tinkle. Charles looked out onto the green lawn speckled with trees, flowers gardens and most importantly, children of all shapes, sizes and colors. 

Logan was nursing his fourth beer, (Kitty thought Piotr was going to kill her) while Kitty used her finger to clean the last crumbles of cheesecake (which she had found in the fridge and brought with them for dessert) then stuck her finger in her mouth. She watched both men, but her gaze settled on Logan's profile. He was smiling faintly, a look of contentment which dropped the roughness from his features, relaxing the scowl. His eyes were a light brown color, not the dark brown she had originally thought, almost as if they became lighter the more relaxed he was. Odd, but she liked it. His eye color reminded her of light chocolate. She grinned at that thought. 

Charles glanced over at Logan. “I'm glad you came, Logan.” 

The hairy man shrugged. “I'm glad to see you finally made this school you were always going on about.” 

Xavier chuckled. “Yes, as am I. This place is everything I wanted: a school, a safe place for mutants to learn and grow and for others...” He glanced at Kitty. “To have lives and careers. I think this place will be good for you Logan.” 

A frown settled again over Logan's face as he watched a set of children, four of them no more than ten, using their powers to play some sort of game. One of them was a light pink color with a long tail. They were playing; just playing as children, not hiding or worrying about being shunned, hurt. Just a handful of kids fooling around with a ball. 

Logan sipped his beer. “I got a few things I need to work out, but I promise, none of it should find me here.” 

Charles reached out a d laid his hand on Logan's. “You are always welcome here and if your issues follow you, then we will face them together.” 

Logan smiled. “Thanks Charles. You always were too nice.” 

Charles laughed. “Nice? Me? I bet Kitty would disagree.” 

Kitty, who was leaned forward, her arms on the table and her chin resting on her fisted hands looked up, startled. “What?” 

Charles smiled. “Remember the new computer system?” 

“Oh.” Kitty blushed looking embarrassed. Charles turned to Logan. “She was fourteen and decided to see how many walls she could phase through in the shortest amount of time. She destroyed the school's brand new computer system...the day after it was installed. I was—not happy.” 

Logan grinned over his shoulder at her. “Oh, a troublemaker and smart. I'm liking you more and more.” 

Kitty's blush raced right up to her ears. Logan blinked as he immediately realized he was flirting with her...he told himself to stop, but she blushed and looked so cute he couldn't stop himself from winking at her. 

“Well, I will have Kitty show you to your place. I have a series of houses built across the way for the teachers. I think you will find it quite comfortable.” 

Kitty spoke up excitedly. “They are fantastic! I could never have afforded such a nice place on...” She trailed off blushing again. 

Logan smiled at her. “Well...I look forward to seeing them. They have to be better than some of the places I've lived in.” 

Xavier backed up and turned his chair to fully face Logan. “Welcome home Logan.” 

Logan smiled reaching out to lay his rough hand on Charles' shoulder. “Thanks Charles.” 

Kitty's eyes darted between the two of them, dying to ask a million questions, but instead she stood up and gathered up the plates and glasses. “Just let me put these in the kitchen and we can start the grand tour.” 

She smiled at them both and hurried off. 

Logan watched her go, his eyes lingering a little too long on her backside. Charles lifted a brow at the look in Logan's eyes. He watched as Logan physically shook himself. 

“She is a brilliant young woman,” Charles said softly. “Sweet, smart, sincere..” 

Logan muttered finishing off his beer. “Young.” 

Charles chuckled. “Logan, to you, they are all young. She's an adult and very capable of making her own decisions.” 

Logan frowned with a sidelong look at his old friend. “What's that supposed to mean.” 

Charles smiled. “Nothing. We'll talk again later. You and Kitty have a nice afternoon.” 

Charles steered himself away with a wave over his shoulder. Logan frowned just as Kitty came back all smiles. 

“Ready for a tour of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?” Kitty grinned. 

Logan stood up. “As ready as I'll ever be.”


	2. A New Week

A week after Logan had arrived at the school, he frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. His frowned deepened and he wrinkled his nose in displeasure. He looked stupid. He had chosen black slacks and a white dress shirt with a tie. He looked really stupid and he felt stupid. He sighed with annoyance and took the tie off. He looked as if he was choking with the tie on anyway. He yanked the tie back and forth before pulling it off completely and tossed it over the towel rack of his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror and rubbed his shaved cheeks with both hands before he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. There was no way he was ever going to look like a teacher, or even presentable for that matter. This was as good as it got. 

That was another bit of weirdness too, he thought. HIS bathroom. He hadn't had a place to call his own in a very long time. He had kept moving the last few years, going from job to job, room to room, place to place, never staying in one spot for very long. Being settled for awhile was going to be strange, but he would be lying if he wasn't at least a little happy about it. Logan took a deep breath before reaching over and picking up his cigar. It wasn't lit...yet. He knew the damn things were more of a security thing, but he felt better with one in his mouth and he did like the taste of it when he could smoke it. He was sure Xavier would have all sorts of things to say about it, but he didn't care. It wasn't as if he would blow smoke in kids' faces and it certainly wasn't going to harm his health. Logan stuck the cigar in his mouth, grinned at himself in the mirror and went to the kitchen. He thought about eating some breakfast, but he was too tense at the moment; instead he settled for some coffee and headed out. 

The house was located on a part of the school grounds that had been set aside for the older students and faculty. It was set up a little like a 1950's community with cookie-cutter ranch-style houses with front yards and large backyards, mail boxes on the corner, but instead of a road running down the middle, there was a large walking path that led around to the school. The houses ran from small two bedrooms like his own, to a few larger houses. It was far enough away that it provided a semblance of privacy from the school and students, yet the houses were close enough together, situated like their own little community. 

As Logan stepped outside to start his walk to the school, he frowned looking around. He felt completely out of place. A home, a job, wearing halfway decent clothes...none of it fit him, he realized. He was just about to step off his front step when someone called his name. 

“Logan!” 

He turned to see Kitty coming out of one of the little houses...right next to his he noticed in surprise. She was dressed in a cute mirabella style floral dress that stopped about an inch or two above her knee, with short flutter sleeves, and a rounded collar. The dress was navy blue with little white flowers on it. Logan took in every detail of her appearance, he even noticed immediately that she wasn't wearing any hose with the dress, that her shapely legs were bare. He tried not to, but his eyes ran over her legs from the white ballerina flats she wore up to where the skirt fluttered around her thighs. 

She was carrying a backpack over one shoulder, her hair pulled back in a high messy bun that emphasized her bright, fresh face as she jogged over to him, all smiles and exuberance. Logan tried very hard not to notice these little details, but he failed, miserably so. 

“Would you like to walk together to the school?” Kitty smiled, her eyes bright as she came to a stop next to him. 

Logan swallowed. Damn it, she made him feel nervous. He never felt nervous. All right, that wasn't true—teaching a bunch of kids made him nervous too, but being around Kitty felt like a different kind of nervous. She did something else entirely to him. Logan swallowed as she came to stand next to him, bright and beautiful. He had only seen her one other time since he first arrived. She had been out on one of the tennis courts near the main building playing a game with some young man, a scrawny looking blond guy who might be nice looking if Logan hadn't felt the urge to put his fist through his face for the way he looked at Kitty. 

Logan had watched her from the corner of the main building for a while. She really was a beautiful young woman, he had concluded. She had a wonderful laugh and was full of energy, running back and forth across the court, laughing when she missed the ball or fumbled a hit. He had held that image of her with him the entire day. She also had a tight little...he pushed that thought away immediately. But boy was it difficult he thought as she stood in front of him. And damn if she wasn't making him feel like he was sixteen again. His heart pounded in his chest as he met her gaze and noticed that damn kissable mouth of hers. 

“Yeah...I suppose so,” Logan replied trying to sound nonchalant, or at least causal. He chewed aggressively on the end of his cigar to distract himself from his stupid thoughts. 

Kitty's smile brightened. “Great.” 

“Do you mind another tag along?” a cultured voice asked. 

Kitty and Logan turned to see a huge, blue furred...man? Logan frowned, watching the person in question walked toward them, though he more...lumbered toward them, moving with the quick and deadly grace of an ape. He was a man, but he looked like some sort of beast too, Logan thought. The other mutant was covered in thick blue fur, yet he wore a suit, three-piece, tie...the works, even had a little chain across the front, except he was barefoot. The man's feet looked somewhat like an ape's though not quite. He loped over to them, his shoulders hunched just a little, and as he came closer Logan saw that he was wearing a pair of glasses and carrying a book in one of his large, clawed hands. Kitty smiled. “Hey Hank! Sure, you can walk with us, right Logan? Oh Hank, have you met Logan?” Kitty stood between the two. “Logan this is Hank McCoy...I mean Henry. He teaches Latin, French and German. He also teaches a class on classic literature and a few biology classes. Henry, this is Logan who is going to be teaching history, as well as some defense classes, of which I'm hoping to take myself.” Logan did his best not to react to her stating she wanted to take his defense class, though it wasn't easy. 

Hank put his hand out to Logan, his broad smile showing his perfect white teeth, and sharp incisors. “I'm pleased to meet you Logan; call me Hank. Welcome to our little family.” 

Logan smiled as he took the other man's hand. Hank had a good, strong grip, but Logan could tell the man was holding back. Logan smirked to himself. It would interesting to go up against this guy in a little sparring match, just to see what he could do. “Pleased to meet you Hank.” 

The three of them started to walked toward the school. 

“So Logan—first day. Are you excited?” Hank asked. 

Logan shrugged. “A little...disconcerted. Never taught before.” 

Kitty piped up. “I'm sure you are going to be great.” 

Hank lifted a quizzical brow, glancing at Kitty and noticed that her expression was what he might label as smitten. Hank grinned crookedly. “I'm sure you'll be fine Logan. Xavier's is filled with eager little minds just waiting to soak up knowledge! It is quite thrilling!” 

Logan chuckled. “If you say so.” 

As they approached the school, Logan could see students milling about outside, talking in groups, laughing—normal stuff he thought—but it was nice to see those not-as-human looking students mingling with their more human appearing counterparts without issue; just a bunch of kids. They entered the main building of the school just as two older people, a blonde woman and a large man, clearly teachers were walking by. They both stopped when they saw the other three come through the school's main entrance. 

Logan stared a little. The woman was gorgeous—there was no denying that—she was statuesque with long white hair, blue eyes and a figure that could kill a man. She was dressed all in white, white slacks, a white halter top and white heels, her make-up perfect, and she was wearing expensive perfume. Not exactly “teacher wear” Logan thought as he struggled to keep a smirk off his lips. 

(Kitty was frowning. Damn...Emma, the one woman every male faculty member was lusting over...well except maybe Hank. Hank might find her attractive, but he kept it to himself. Kitty chewed her bottom lip. There was no way she could compete with Emma Frost.) 

Logan shifted his attention to the man with her. To say he was large would be an understatement. The man was tall, muscled, not overly so but he was definitely well built and by the way he held himself, Logan thought the guy might be a fighter. He was a handsome man in a non-traditional way with auburn hair and green eyes. And there just just a hint of boyishness about his features to soften the rest of him. 

The woman smiled, a naturally seductive smile. She waved at their group. Kitty noted glumly that even her simple hand wave was performed with grace, elegance, and natural charm. “Kitty, Hank! Good morning.” 

The man with her smiled and waved as well. Logan could tell the woman was innately seductive, classy without trying as she strolled over and put her hand out to him. “You must be the new teacher I've been hearing about. I'm Emma.” 

Logan took her hand and gave it a hard shake. He could tell she was used to men kissing her hand just by the way she presented her hand to him, but also by the surprised look in her eyes. Well, he thought, he wasn't going to be kissing her hand anytime soon. She was not his type. (Kitty pursed her lips together. Every guy who she had ever seen met Emma always fell all over themselves to kiss her hand and say how gorgeous she was...Logan did none of those things. Kitty tried not to giggle, but it was damn hard. The look on Emma's face was priceless. It wasn't that Kitty didn't like Emma, she did, but Emma was the type of person used to being the center of attention, having men falling all over her...so yeah Kitty thought, Emma had a bit of an ego.) 

Emma frowned at Logan, then seemed to pass off his lack of reaction and turned to her companion. “This is Cain. He is actually Charles' little brother.” 

The big man, dressed in a simple button down shirt and brown slacks smiled. “Hey man!” He put his hand out and shook Logan's cheerfully. “Nice to meet you.” 

Logan nodded. “Yeah, you too. Didn't know Charles had a brother.” 

Cain shrugged. “Well, it's a long story.” 

Emma took a breath. “Well I do hope you enjoy the school. Cain and I need to get to our respective classes.” Emma smiled. “Ciao.” 

She dipped her head in a slight nod and waltzed away with the big man in tow. 

Logan shrugged. “Well, she seems interesting.” 

Kitty couldn't quite keep the tone of annoyance out of her voice. “Yeah, I mean if you like that sort of thing...” 

Hank laughed. “Emma is an interesting one, certainly. As is Cain, a lot more intelligent that he would let anyone believe.” Hank did not elaborate further. “Well, I must be off myself. Young minds to mold and all. You each have a very good day!” Hank waved then actually loped off. 

Kitty turned to Logan with a small smile. “Do you know where your classroom is? I mean, if you want, I could walk you there.” 

Logan gazed down at the pretty young woman. She was...He swallowed in the hold of her gaze. He told himself to tell her no, but instead his mouth went ahead and spoke before his brain caught up. “That would be great darlin'.” 

Kitty smiled, her cheeks turning a sweet rosy color. “Well then, just follow me.” 

Logan grinned as she turned around and started to lead the way. He could watch her behind all day he thought to himself as he followed her through the school. He shook his head. You're a bad man, Logan, he told himself. 

* 

The first half of Logan's day was interesting and he had to admit, fun. The students were a bunch of bright kids with inquisitive minds, pointed questions and well...just great. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. 

He had just let the kids go from his most recent class for lunch when his stomach growled loudly. Logan grimaced. “Kinda regret skipping breakfast,” he muttered to himself. He stepped out of his classroom looking around and wondering if he should head down to the kitchen or if there was another way for him to find something to eat... 

* 

Kitty hurried out of her classroom as soon as her students were out the door and raced down the halls weaving her way through students and teachers on their way to lunch or other classes. She knew she probably looked pretty silly, running down the halls...a teacher running down the halls, because she wanted to invite another teacher to lunch. Silly, maybe. But she wasn't going to let this chance get away from her. She really liked Logan...Seize the moment and all that. 

As Kitty made her way swiftly along the halls, she did notice a few students giving her funny looks. She tried to ignore them and focused on her goal. She knew she was being forward, but she just...well liked him. He was hot...like the hottest man she had ever seen hot...which made her sound like she was still in high school, but...well she wanted to at least get to know him. Maybe nothing would happen, but Logan was the first guy in a while to make her even think about dating again. Yes, he was a lot older than her, but who cared? Kitty grinned at her own impulsiveness and gusto to be pursuing the “new” guy. She giggled happily and hurried a little faster down the hall and resisted the urge to take shortcuts that only someone with her ability could. 

She had just turned a corner in time to see Logan walking down the hall, his back to her (his very nice back she thought) when Manuel stepped out in front of her, causing her to jump a foot and gasp out loud, her heart nearly leaping into her throat. 

“Hey Kitty-cat. Don't you look just gorgeous? That dress really highlights those shapely legs of yours.” He purred, leaning against the wall, his arm over his head, grinning that type of smile her mother would secretly (don't tell your father I said that) call a shit-eating grin. He was wearing a pair of tight black slacks, a white dress shirt and black tie. She supposed he looked good, but he just annoyed her. 

Manuel de la Rocha was another one of the new teachers at Xavier's, an empath who was working here on a trial basis. Kitty didn't know all the details, but he seemed to have showed up out of nowhere and Professor Xavier had decided to give him a chance. Manuel also “seemed” to get along with most everyone at the school with only a few exceptions. 

She supposed he was good looking with his thick wavy brown hair, brown eyes framed in thick black lashes, full lips, well built with a perfect smile. He even had a dimple in his chin, but he just didn't do anything for Kitty. And his attitude stank, she had determined not long after meeting him. He was always a little more than charming, sorta that pushy charming where it seemed like he was being nice, or casually flirty, but there was also an overbearing quality to his behavior that just made Kitty want to...Well, kick him in the family jewels (another term she learned from her mother...and yet another thing not to tell her Dad that Mom had said, though Kitty suspected her father knew). Emma hadn't liked Manuel from the start though Jean seemed all right with him. She was always smiling and giggling when Manuel flirted with her, though Kitty was pretty sure Scott wanted to fire a hole through the empath's head; the rest of the male faculty didn't seem to care for him either, she had noticed. Manuel didn't really have any “friends” at the school yet and while someone could chalk that up to his being new Kitty was pretty sure his lack of time here had nothing to do with it. Confronted with Manuel right now, Kitty realized that she downright loathed him, mostly because of his constant advances. From the moment he had set foot on campus, he had been after her like a bloodhound with a scent. No matter how many times she brushed him off, Manuel just couldn't seem to take “no” for an answer. 

Kitty had to stop herself from running into his chest or phasing through him...which she might have done if there wasn't anybody else around, but that would look bad in front of the students. Kitty sighed. Damn being polite! 

“Hello Manuel. What do you want?” Kitty sighed and looked around him only to see Logan disappear around a corner. She pouted; so much for inviting her older man crush to lunch. Her shoulders drooped. 

“I thought we might have lunch together. You, me, a little picnic under a tree...and who knows...maybe a little kiss...” He gave her a cocky grin and leaned closer. “Or maybe even better: dinner tonight, some wine...under the moonlight...” 

Kitty sighed. “Manuel, You're uh...you are a nice guy.” (She wasn't really sure about that.) “But I'm just not interested in seeing anyone right now. I thought I had told you this last time you asked?” 

Manuel moved closer, turning Kitty, forcing her to walk backwards to avoid being up against him. Before she knew it, he had her back pressed against the wall. Only then did she realize that the hall was empty and they were alone. Manuel leaned over her, placing one arm up over her head, using his body to press closer, his other hand pressed against the wall beside her pinning her between him and the wall, trapping her in place unless she phased through him or the wall behind her. Kitty frowned and glared up at him. “Manuel—let me go, don't make me go through you.” 

Manuel smiled using his body to either intimidate or attract her, she couldn't be sure which. “Come on Kitty-cat, if not lunch or dinner, how about just a little kiss? No tongue.” He grinned, amused with himself. 

Kitty narrowed her eyes, her mind forming a really scathing retort when suddenly Manuel was yanked backwards and tossed to the other side of the hall, slamming up against the wall. 

“The lady don't want anything to do with you, bub. I suggest you just keep moving.” 

Kitty made a little “meep” of astonishment to see Logan standing there within a half-step of her. 

With his eyes narrowed, Logan snarled at Manuel and moved to stand protectively in front of Kitty after having tossed the younger man away from her like he weighed nothing. 

Manuel pushed himself away from the wall with a hiss. “Hey, who the hell are you? No one touches me like that!” Manuel started to stalk over to Logan, his hands forming into fists. 

Logan didn't flinch as Manuel came up and nearly bumped the shorter man's chest. “No one touches me like that,” Manuel repeated, low and with his face contorted in anger. 

Logan smiled. “I find that hard to believe, bub.” 

“Who the hell are you?!” Manuel narrowed his eyes into slivers. 

Logan smiled. “New teacher.” 

“I'm sure you don't know how things work around here, “bub,” but no one man-handles me. Now move along new guy; Kitty and I were talking.” Manuel folded his arms around his chest trying to use his slight height advantage over Logan. Logan didn't seem the least bit intimidated Kitty noted. Logan pulled out a cigar from the breast pocket of his dress shirt and stuck it between his teeth. Kitty could tell he wanted to light it, but he didn't as he gave Manuel a casual once over before he muttered. “Didn't look like Kitty was enjoying the conversation. Beside bub, she was going to have lunch with me. Isn't that right, Kitty?” Logan turned to her with a slight smile on his lips. Kitty, on the other hand, wanted to jump up and do a fist pump in the air. Granted, Logan was only saying this about lunch to save her from Manuel in what she thought was a very chivalric move, but she still couldn't help but be a little excited. 

Kitty smiled. “Yep, we are.” 

Manuel narrowed his eyes. “Why?” 

Logan snarled. “Look bub, the lady doesn't have to give you a reason why she is doing anything. I suggest you move on before I get the urge to poke some holes in you.” 

Manuel looked confused. “What?” 

Logan held up one fisted hand, and popped his claws with a noticeably loud “snikt” that filled the empty hallway. Manuel was startled enough that he took several steps backwards. “You, you can't do that?” 

Logan grinned around the cigar in his mouth. “Try me.” 

Manuel turned and hurried off down the hall, yelling over his shoulder. “This isn't over yet! Professor Xavier is going to here about this! You won't be a teacher here for long!” 

Logan chuckled. “I'm real worried,” he said quietly. 

He retracted his claws and turned to Kitty. “I hope I didn't overstep there darlin, but you didn't look real happy to have that jackass hovering over you.” 

Kitty smiled. “No, no you were fine. Manuel has a problem with the words “no” and “stop,” and “please” or “thank you”...you know, now that I think about it, I think he has a problem with the English language in general.” She frowned then. “That isn't culturally insensitive, is it?” she asked aloud. 

Logan snorted. “Assholes don't know national borders.” Then he chuckled. “Well, do you mind if I walk you to...wherever?” 

Kitty smiled. “Well, if that offer of lunch is still available...” 

Logan chuckled. “Actually, I'm a bit lost and I forgot to pack a lunch.” 

Kitty grinned. “Then you are in luck.” 

She surprised Logan by wrapping her arm around one of his and started down the hall. “Xavier's has a world-class cafeteria...most of the cooks are students, but they have a great teacher. His name is Remy LeBeau and he is from Louisiana, so he likes to cook Cajun and it is delicious! But if you don't like that, they do have a lot of other dishes, but the really nice thing is that everything is made fresh. They serve breakfast, lunch and dinner and if you're nice to Remy, he makes some really fantastic desserts! Though the kitchen is open all the time to everyone during the school year.” Kitty, with her arms snug around his arm, smiled. 

Logan chuckled, grinning to have such a pretty girl on his arm as they walked down the halls. “Cajun, eh?” 

* 

The cafeteria at Xavier's was bustling with students and teachers alike. It was a large open room that Logan figured had once been a ballroom. The ceiling was domed with a large chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling and there were large picture windows with heavy looking curtains all along one wall that looked out onto a garden. The walls and ceiling were all painted a rich gold color and the floor was marble in a check pattern of gold and white. The place was probably pretty nice when it was being used as an actual ballroom Logan thought, but right now it was a cafeteria catering to kids and adults. Not that the scene of happy mutants wasn't nice in and of itself; the ballroom made it look like a wedding reception where everyone was dressed down and no one had any idea who the bride and groom were. There were large round foldout tables and chairs everywhere with students sitting around eating and chattering. Some music was playing in a corner, something modern from the sound of it Logan thought. He could see a few kids over there dancing and laughing instead of eating. A couple of tables looked to have been moved together and had adults sitting in groups with papers and books scattered among plates of food talking and laughing as well in their make-shift teacher's corner of the cafeteria. Logan grinned. It was a nice scene, he decided. 

When he and Kitty walked into the room, the scent of good food drifted over him causing him to sniff the air with an appreciative smile. The food smelled just as delicious as Kitty had promised. Logan's stomach made a loud noise, growling like its own creature. Kitty raised a brow at Logan who actually blushed. “I skipped breakfast.” 

“Shame on you,” Kitty said with a smile. “I'll have to come over and make sure you eat every morning.” She knew she was being quite flirty, but...well...she blushed at herself and led Logan over to where he saw several “stations” serving hot food, positioned all along one end of the vast room. Kitty pulled him over to one station that was being manned by a young man with thick brown hair and wearing an apron over a t-shirt and jeans. As Logan and Kitty approached, the young man glanced over in their direction, and Logan noticed that the young man serving food had red eyes. The man have a carefree charming smile on his lips and when he saw Kitty, he unleashed the grin in its full glory on her. 

“Comment les affaires Kitty?” (Logan noted the accent; he really was from Louisiana.) 

Kitty grinned. “Hey Remy, everything is going great, thanks. What's on the menu?” 

Remy smiled using a hand to point at each of the stainless steel food pans on warmers before him. “Today we got some red beans and rice, jambalaya, gumbo and blacken chicken po-boy sandwiches. But I also have some food for the less adventurous.” 

Kitty grinned. “Mm...how about some gumbo for me.” 

Logan's smile was wide. “Can you fix me up several plates with everything for myself? I have a, uh, high metabolism,” he said simply. “That means I'm hungry, all the time.” 

Logan laughed at himself. 

Remy stared at Logan for a long moment then grinned. “You sir, are a gentleman and a saint. I like a man who can eat!” 

Logan laughed. “Let's just hope you have enough food for everyone once I'm done.” 

Remy laughed. “So who's your friend Kitty?” 

Kitty smiled letting go of Logan's arm to gesture between the two men. “Remy, this is Logan; Logan, Remy. Logan is one of the new teachers hired by the Professor.” Remy nodded his head as he went about making plates of food. “Magnifique! Well I do hope you enjoy our little school Logan. And eat heartily! If'n you have any requests, feel free to pass them on by the kitchen.” Remy handed them their plates with a ready smile. “Bon appétit!” 

* 

Kitty found a round table that looked out onto the garden and was surprisingly unoccupied. Logan, with a tray carrying four plates of food to Kitty's one, glanced outside with a smile. “This place certainly is nice.” Logan nodded as he sat down in the chair next to her. “I can imagine. Don't know how I would have felt if there had been a place like this when I was a kid. Might have made me less grumpy.” 

Kitty giggled, taking a sip of her iced tea. “Thank you about...Manuel. Really. I mean, I could have handled him, but it was nice to not have to.” 

Logan smiled. “I figured a little spitfire like you could handle a walking douche like that, but I've never met anyone who didn't appreciate a little help with sleazeballs like that.” 

Kitty chuckled. “He's been after me from the moment he stepped onto the grounds no matter how many times I tell him no. I don't' understand. I know for a fact that there are a couple of women who would love to go out with him...” Kitty smiled glancing under her lashes at Logan. “You like that type of girl too?” 

“Nah, I like a woman who knows what she wants and doesn't need some man to tell her. The kind of woman who would actually like to spend time with me. I never want to force someone to go out with me...not like that piece of work; Manuel you said? Nah, if a woman doesn't want anything to do with you, then you leave her alone, respect her decision and go on.” 

Logan took another large bite of his food. 

Kitty took a bite of her own food then took a deep breath. She asked, “So, if I asked you to come over to my place for dinner, would you say yes? I mean, I would cook. I'm not a fabulous cook like Remy, but I get by...and...you know. If you want to...” Stupid Kitty, stupid. 

Staring down at his food, inwardly Logan's immediate reaction was to say “Hell yes.” But another part of him told himself he should say no...he was old enough to be her father, grandfather—hell, her great-grandfather...even if she had said just as friends...but... 

He said nothing at first, and his hesitation caused Kitty's face to fall. 

“Um...yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to...” She stumbled trying to hide her disappointment and mortification. 

Logan looked up from his plate to see her pretty face flush with embarrassment. He had hurt her which he never meant to do. He just... “I would love to come over for dinner Katherine.” 

Kitty blinked then frowned. “You don't have to if you don't want to Logan. I just...” 

Logan reached over and laid his hand over her delicate one. “I would enjoy that Kitty. Haven't had a home cooked meal in ages.” 

Kitty smiled. 

Damn, Logan thought, he could get lost in her smile. She was pretty as a picture. No, pretty wasn't the right word at all. She was downright beautiful. Logan sighed inwardly. He was just asking for trouble, but damn if he could stop himself from wading right into it for the attentions of such an intelligent, beautiful woman. 

* 

Manuel sneered, watching from the entrance to the dining hall. OH now he saw what was going on. That old man had his sights set on Kitty. Manuel pressed his lips together in anger. He was supposed to be here spying on the school and looking to recruit some of the students for the Hellions. And though Kitty wasn't exactly part of the plan, Manuel wanted her. From the moment he saw her, he knew she was the one for him, and with her powers on top of everything...she would make a wonderful Hellion; they could work side by side...lovers. If he just wanted sex, there were lots of women here willing to give him that, he could even make someone want him; he could probably make Kitty want him. But no, he wanted her to want him on her own. He just had to figure out how to win her over, but he would be damned if that old man was going to move in on his girl. Manuel narrowed his eyes. He was going to have to do some thinking...there had to be a way he could stop ...whatever that was...between Kitty and that man before things progressed too far.


	3. Mutants and Motorcycles

Logan stepped out of his shower, grabbed the towel off the toilet lid, and aggressively rubbed it over his head as he tried his best to quell his nervous feelings about going over to Kitty’s place for dinner. One part of his brain told him to settle down. They were just having dinner as friends, nothing else. The other half of his brain was spending a lot of time thinking about her legs in that dress she wore today. 

“Pervy old man,” Logan muttered to himself as he finished drying off and walked naked from the bathroom to his bedroom. 

The bedroom was simple. A double bed with a plain beige comforter, white sheets, the room came with a simple chest-of-drawers with a mirror hung on the wall over it. The room also included a small, simple desk and chair in another corner with a green shaded desk light and a small replica of the Venus De Milo that had a hollow cup attached to her back to held pens and pencils. A chest sat at the foot of the bed and a few standard landscape photographs hung on the wall. There was a bedside table on which sat a plain, generic bedside lamp. In a small, black plastic ashtray, his cigar laid balanced against the side of it along with a matchbook. Generic, simple, plain. The only personal touches that Logan had added since he moved in were his cowboy boots in the corner, his motorcycle boots lying in front of the closet, the cowboy hat that rested on top of the dresser, his leather jacket over the back of the chair and his duffel bag on the floor with most of his clothing still in it. 

He hadn’t really bothered to unpack yet. He supposed it was an old habit,, and maybe there was a little part of him that felt insecure. He wasn’t accustomed to having a home--not one that he could recall with clarity. Rather, he had spent his life moving from one town to the other, always ready to pull up and go to the next town. Things were supposed to be different here, now, but he wasn’t quite ready to unpack. The only thing he had been willing to do was hang his “work” clothes in the closet so he wouldn’t look completely incompetent by arriving in class in duffel bag wrinkled shirt and slacks. 

Logan walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out a pair of jeans. He tossed them onto the bed with a frown. He glanced at his closet, at the handful of black slacks hanging within. He ran his hand over his chin in thought. Dress up, or be casual? 

Logan rolled his eyes at himself. 

“Idiot,” he muttered and grabbed up the jeans. The worst part was that he still had an hour to kill before he was even supposed to walk over to her house! Logan sighed, an hour of wandering the house. He picked up his cigar; maybe a smoke would help. 

* 

Kitty, now dressed in blue athletic shorts and a grey sports bra, her hair pulled up into a ponytail, walked swiftly across her tiny kitchen. Her bare feet made hardly a sound as she picked up the glass casserole dish with the slices of potato covered in rapeseed oil, rock salt and black pepper. She walked over to the oven, her ear against her cellphone, held in place by her shoulder. 

“So, forty minutes right?” she asked into the phone. 

On the other end of the call, Remy chuckled. “Yes, for the fifth time Kitty.” 

Kitty gave him a nervous laugh. “Sorry Remy, just nervous and I want to get this right.” 

She opened up the oven, which had been heating to 400 degrees and shoved the potatoes in before setting the timer. 

Remy’s voice was light as he laughed. “Ma chère, you are going to be just fine. You are a great cook, one of the few I know.” 

Kitty stuck her tongue out. “Blah--hardly.” 

She sidestepped to the other side of the oven where two steaks were in the process of marinating for the next half hour. “I just want this to be perfect,” she said softly as she used a fork to flip the steaks over, checking again to make sure they were well covered in the sauce. 

She could almost see Remy’s smile through the phone. 

“Chère, you really like this man Logan, eh?” Remy cooed. 

Kitty flushed. “Yeah, I mean I don’t really know him yet, but I would like to…” She would definitely like to get to know him... 

Remy chuckled. “Lucky man. Okay, ma jolie, you go shower and make yourself all pretty. All you have to do after the steaks are ready is a quick fry in the pan and sprinkle some feta over the potatoes. You all have fun tonight. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Remy laughed. 

Kitty giggled. “Bye Remy, and thanks.” 

Kitty hung up and set her phone down on the kitchen table. 

“Okay Kitty...you can do this. It’s just dinner with a friend. Yeah...a new friend.” She nodded to herself before she took a deep breath, checked the food one more time before she hurried out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. 

* 

As Logan stepped outside, his cigar burned brightly in the early evening light. The sky above had just begun to turn dark, though the sky to the west was still slightly orange. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, (one of his newest pair with no holes or oil stains) and a black dress shirt, no tie. He had just rolled his sleeves up. He was wearing his cowboy boots as he walked down the sidewalk to Kitty’s house, the smoke from his cigar leaving a lazy trail behind him. 

* 

Kitty was just in a simple sundress, navy blue with white polka dots, cap sleeves, boat collar. Nice without being too fancy, cute with only a little bit of sexy. She had on a pair of white flats and her hair was up in a bun, long dark strands had fallen out of the hastily put up bun, framing her petite face in long locks that curved softly around her face. She had her hair up only because she was cooking; she planned on wearing it down for dinner, but right now she was quickly cooking the steak while trying not to get her dress dirty. A toothpick sat between her lips that she had used to test the potatoes. 

She was distracting herself from her nervousness with some music from her phone which sat on the kitchen table playing Selena Gomez “Back to You.” Her mind was so distracted by the music and the steak that she didn’t hear the knock at her door. 

* 

Logan frowned, his knuckles poised over the door. He had knocked several times already with no response. 

He took a step back and looked at the house number. Yeah, it was the one she had given him. He chewed the end of his now unlit cigar and looked around. There were a few people out, a couple on their front lawn doing some yard work...a man with red skin washing his car. (Logan had to wonder when the man got to drive the car about with skin that bright.) Logan tried again. A light knock at her door. He waited. 

Still nothing. 

He chewed his cigar, shoving his hands in his pockets as he tried to decide what to do...go home...or...what if something was wrong? Or maybe she changed her mind and didn’t know how to face him. No, he didn’t know Kitty that well, but he couldn’t see her as that type of person. That meant something was up. Logan sniffed the air. He thought he smelled pepper, potatoes...cooking steak... 

Logan decided to just walk around the house to make sure everything was all right, make sure he didn’t see anything off. Then he would knock again, maybe try the back door. If she didn’t answer--well, he would just head home. 

* 

Kitty began to sing along with the song, her hips moving as she turned the steak over. Her nervousness was completely gone as she focused on the song and cooking. She had just pulled the steaks off the pan, set them on their plates and turned to set them on the table in her little kitchen (her plan was for them to eat outside since the weather was slowly turning nicer) when she saw Logan standing at her back door, his hand up to knock. 

Kitty squealed in surprise and dropped both plates to the floor with a loud crash, followed by her uttering loudly. 

“Shit!” 

* 

Logan chuckled softly as he helped Kitty clean up the broken plates. “I’m sure it tastes great. You know...what’s it? The ten second rule? Besides, believe me when I tell you I’ve had to eat a lot worse that good steak that happened to hit the floor.” 

Kitty frowned. “I’m not really sure if that helps.” 

Logan started to apologize, but then Kitty giggled. “I’m teasing, but I would never have a guest eat steak I dropped on the floor, no matter how clean my floor is.” Her frown returned. “I’m so sorry about this...I just wanted to…” she sighed heavily. 

Logan, who had slipped his cigar into his front breast pocket, reached out and touched her shoulder gently. “Hey, I shouldn’t have surprised you like that. It was just when you didn’t answer the door I got a little worried.” 

Kitty smiled at him. His hand was warm against her shoulder and what surprised her the most was that his hand didn’t feel rough or callused like she would have expected, instead it was soft and smooth. Must have been his healing factor. 

Logan smiled. “How about I take you out to grab something to eat, eh?” 

Kitty grinned with a nod. “All right. Let me grab my purse.” 

Logan watched her go, then swiftly turned away when he realized he had been staring at her rear. A moment later she came hurrying back into the kitchen with her purse, white to match her shoes, over her arm. 

Logan put his arm out to her. “So, shall I escort you to my ride Miss Pryde?” 

Kitty giggled taking his arm. “Yes you can Mr. Logan.” 

Logan laughed. “Just call my Logan darlin, just Logan.” 

* 

Kitty waited on the driveway, her hands behind her back rocking back and forth on her feet watching Logan. Logan pulled open the garage door, slid it up easily. He walked inside without flipping on a switch. A few seconds later he walked out his bike. 

“This here darlin is a 1974 Harley Davidson Shovelhead.” Logan kicked the stand out and rested the bike on it. “I’ve had this baby since she first rolled off the factory line.” 

He grinned. “She’s my baby.” 

Kitty walked over. The motorcycle was polished to a lovely shine, the black so smooth and shiny she could see herself in it and the silver picked up the last of the sun’s light to reflect it back. It was clear he took very good care of the bike, that it was precious to him. Kitty smiled, her cheeks turned bright red. He was allowing her to ride on his bike. 

She realized that was special, very special. 

“She’s gorgeous,” Kitty said softly. 

She reached out, stopping to glance at Logan and asked permission. He nodded with a smile. Kitty reached out and touched the bike. Its lines were slick, beautiful. 

Logan walked back into the garage, coming back out with another seat. He walked over and spent a minute attaching it to the bike and then patted the seat. 

“There ya go Miss Pryde.” He grinned. 

Kitty laughed. “Why thank you Logan.” 

He laughed. “I don’t have a helmet for you, that gonna be all right?” 

Kitty smiled. “That’s fine. I trust you.” 

Logan grinned. 

* 

A few minutes later Kitty was seated behind Logan with her arms wrapped around his waist. Logan was grinning from ear to ear as Kitty had her legs up against his where he could just see her bare knees. He had advised her to tuck her skirt up under her as she got onto the bike before they took off to head into town. Logan smiled. He hadn’t had anyone on his bike in years and a pretty girl even longer. Kitty squeezed a little tighter as he took a curve along the road. He glanced down as her knees tightened against his hips, her arms shifting to hold on a little more snugly as he took another curve, building speed as they raced away from the school and headed towards town. He had actually been a little overcome by her scent. This close, he could smell everything about her, the warm vanilla on her skin, the light floral fragrance in her hair, her freshly laundered clothing, her excitement...that slight perspiration on her skin that smelled of lust and nervousness...Logan hook his head. The wind from the ride was dispelling her scent, but only a fraction. He squirmed a little on his seat as he hit the gas. She was doing things to him that a woman hadn’t done to him in a long damn time. (Kitty laid her cheek against his back. She could feel the muscles of his chest where her hands occasionally snaked up from his stomach...the muscles of his stomach...the feel of his arms, and this close he smelled really good she noticed. Like cigar smoke...and man. She pressed her lips together on a giggle at her thoughts. 

By the time they arrived in the heart of town, the sun had set and the moon had come out. The main town of Salem Center wasn’t huge, but it was big enough that there were several taverns, a couple of sports bars and several restaurants. The Grindstone Cafe, the only coffee shop in town sat next to Harry’s Hideaway, an inn and bar that had opened just recently. Kitty hadn’t had a chance to visit the new place, but she had heard some of the older students and instructors talk about it; so she was pleased to see 

Logan pull up in front of the small shop. It wasn’t packed, but Kitty could see that it was busy, starting to draw customers in for the night. 

Logan parked his bike on the side and slid off. 

“Need some help darlin?” he asked. 

Kitty frowned in thought. Getting on the bike had been fairly easy as Logan had hopped on first then held his arm out for her. But getting off the motorcycle, her toe touching the pavement was a little awkward (at least for the demands of decency while wearing a dress), her hands on Logan’s seat. 

Logan stepped closer with his hands out, motioning toward her waist with his eyes. “Is it all right if…?” 

Kitty nodded. “Sure thank you.” 

Logan grinned and wrapped his hands around her waist. Kitty blushed and heat raced up her body from his hands. They were strong, warm...his hands easily gripped her waist as he lifted her up. Kitty placed her hands on his forearms as he lifted her easily into the air. He stepped back from his motorcycle and gently set her on her feet. For a moment he didn’t let go, just stared at her, a half smile on his face. Kitty stared back; her hands slid up his forearms to his biceps. They both stood there staring at each other when someone going into the bar called out. 

“Hey, you gonna kiss her?” 

Logan and Kitty turned to see an old man with a cane, an equally old woman beside him, her arm around his waist helping to guide the man up the step to the front door of the establishment. 

Logan lifted an eyebrow as he turned to inquire (though he kept his hands on Kitty’s waist.) “What?” 

“I said: are you gonna kiss her or are you just gonna stand there and stare at her all day?” The old man chuckled. 

The woman with him sighed. “Harold, really. Come on.” 

Harold smiled at his wife. “Don’t “come on” me Maud. Look that young fella just staring at a pretty girl like that...should be kissing her.” 

Maud giggled as Harold continued. “Just like I kissed you--remember?” 

Maud reached for the door. “I remember Harold.” 

Harold grinned. “Yeah remember what we did afterwards...do ya?” He elbowed Maud who laughed. “Stop, you old pervert.” 

“You like this old pervert.” Harold turned back to Kitty and Logan. “Stop wasting time young man, kiss the girl, get married...or not...have lots of sex!” 

Maud gasped. “Harold!” 

“What?” Harold muttered as his wife shoved him inside. “We still have lots of sex!” Harold laughed as the door to the bar closed behind him. 

Logan was beet read for a split second (he could blush, but it never lasted long). He stepped back, releasing Kitty’s waist. 

“So, ah...shall we?” he asked. 

Kitty giggled softly. “Yeah.” 

* 

The inside of the bar was warm and inviting, The walls were hardwood paneling with intimate booths lining the walls and a few round tables with chairs in the middle. The bar ran the length of the far wall, which was lined with a mirror and shelves that held colorful glass bottles of liquor. There was an old fashion quarter operated jukebox in one corner currently playing The Animals “House of the Rising Sun.” There were several people sitting at the red leather stools that lined the bar and a few couples, a group of young adults and Harold and Maude, sitting at a couple of the booths and tables. The place was fairly busy despite it being a work week night. 

A young woman with dyed black hair styled in a 1950’s rockabilly punk, dressed in painted on black capris, a checked top that she had tied off at the waist, and a little apron around her waist that read “Harry’s Hideaway” came over with a bright, red lipped grin. 

“Just the two of you?” 

Logan nodded. “Yep.” 

She smiled at them. “Right this way.” 

The woman led them over to a booth. Logan waited until Kitty was sitting before he took his seat. The young woman laid down the laminated menus before pulling out a pad and paper. The waitress grinned. “Name’s Lacy. So what can I get you to drink?” 

Logan leaned back. “Just a beer, Budweiser if ya got it.” 

Lacy grinned. “We sure do.” 

Kitty glanced at the menu. “Mm… how about a rum and coke.” 

Lacy smiled. “Gonna need to see your ID honey.” 

Kitty blushed, opened her purse and pulled out her ID. 

Logan frowned slightly. God she did look young...too young. What would people think of the two of them out on a...no, it's not a date he told himself. Just dinner...two friends. 

Kitty slipped her ID back into her purse and picked up her menu, her cheeks still red. Logan picked his up and said softly. “Nothing to be embarrassed about darlin.” 

She glanced up, then smiled. “It’s a little embarrassing.” 

Logan smiled. “You’re beautiful--don’t be embarrassed.” 

His eyes widened for a moment then he quickly tried to cover by glancing down at his menu. “So, ah...you ever been here before?” 

Kitty, who was blushing even brighter now murmured. “Actually no I haven’t, so I have no idea what’s good. I had heard Peter...ah, he is a friend of mine...he said they made good American burgers.” 

Logan frowned in question and Kitty laughed. “Peter is from Russia.” 

“Oh.” Logan chuckled. “Well, guess I’ll try a burger.” 

Kitty grinned. “Me too.” 

Lacy, as if sensing they were ready to order, arrived at their table, drinks in hand and set them down. She whipped out her pad and pencil. “So what can I get you?” 

They both placed their orders, Kitty a cheeseburger, no onion, Logan two burgers with everything. 

Logan picked up his beer, turning the bottle slowly. 

“So, how did you get into teaching? I mean, was that what you wanted to do?” 

Kitty smiled. “Actually, I had no idea what I wanted to do. It was Professor Xavier who guided me toward teaching...I…” 

Kitty’s voice dropped and her brow furrowed. Logan frowned at the change in her expression. 

“Kitty, are you all right?” 

He turned to see Manuel standing in the doorway.


	4. Swings

Manuel stood in the doorway dressed for a night out, in black slacks, a black dress shirt open a few buttons below his collar, his hair slicked back but for one lock arranged dashingly fallen across his forehead and of course, his brilliant white smile. He looked around the place with a grin. He loved coming here knowing without a doubt he was the best looking man around in this tiny little nowhere town. He should be in the city, except for the school being located out in the middle of...his train of thought derailed when his eyes landed on Kitty. 

She looked beautiful, though with the air of innocence that Manuel found alluring which only made her that much more desirable when matched with her powers. Just as Manuel’s eyes laid on Kitty, they shifted to the person she was having dinner with...that new teacher. What was his name? Logan. Manuel schooled his features and walked over to their table without waiting for a waitress to seat him. His date whom he was meeting here, some local girl he had used his abilities on to make her think she was completely in love with him and would do anything for him, would wait because he told her to. Hell, she would do anything he told her to, and she had. It was just a series of subtle manipulations done in such a way that no one--especially the young lady in question--would realize what was happening. It made life here so much easier when he could pop out, have a night of being waited on and serviced... 

But right now his perfectly planned evening was feeling a bit hollow. Manuel felt his blood boil at seeing that grisled old man sitting across from Kitty and the fact that Kitty seemed to actually be...happy. How could she find anything...fun about being with that old man? What was wrong with her, he asked himself with a slight shake of his head as he crossed the distance from the entrance to their table. Part of him told himself not to do what he was about to do, that taking action put his cover in jeopardy, but he had been working for weeks on Kitty. His assignment to recruit her had turned into a need of his own to have her. She was smart, gifted, beautiful and the fact that his abilities didn’t seem to work on her only made the challenge of getting her in his bed that much more appealing. But now all his efforts were going to be shattered by the unexpected presence of some old, ugly mutant? 

Manual put on his most charming smile. He was not going to let that happen. 

* 

Kitty groaned as Manuel started across the floor toward them. “Dang it.” 

Logan frowned, lifting a brow at the approaching Manuel. “Don’t worry ‘bout a thing darlin. Maybe he just wants to say hello.” 

He gave her a smile as Manual stopped at their table. “Well, well, surprised to see you here. You look lovely as always Kitty.” 

Kitty smiled politely. “Thank you Manuel. What are you doing here, a date?” 

Manuel shrugged. “Oh, just a little dinner with a friend, nothing serious. You showing the old man here around town?” 

Logan narrowed his eyes at the old man crack, but said nothing. It was true, after all, even if he didn’t like who had pointed it out. Kitty smiled and met Logan’s gaze for a brief moment before she answered Manuel. “No, actually we are on a date.” 

Logan had to struggle not grin when Manuel’s express dropped, the younger man’s mouth dropping open like a damn fish. Logan reached over and picked up his beer doing his best--and failing--not to smirk. 

Manuel recovered quickly and chuckled. “Good one Kitty, but ah, speaking of dates, I’ve been meaning to ask you. I have a couple of tickets to see Wicked next weekend and I thought we could head into the city and make a day of it--dinner, the show, maybe go for a moonlit walk.” Manuel gave her his seductive grin. “It’ll be nice.” 

Kitty frowned with a glance at Logan who looked a little bit sad? Annoyed? She couldn't really tell. “That’s a very sweet offer Manuel, ah...but...” 

Logan spoke up. “Sorry Manuel buddy, she already agreed to spend that weekend with me. We’re going camping.” 

Kitty schooled her expression so that she wouldn’t look surprised as she smiled at Manuel and shrugged. “Sorry Manuel, but that was very sweet of you to ask.” 

Manuel frowned. Experience had told him already that he couldn’t use his abilities on Kitty and if he were honest with himself, his facility to persuade people without his abilities wasn’t exactly...good. He struggled to come up with something when a sultry female voice said behind him. “There you are Manuel, I’ve been waiting for you.” Manuel eyes rolled as he turned to see his “date,” a young woman named Amy. Amy was dressed as he had instructed her--in a dress so tight it looked painted on, wearing a pair of stilettos, and her hair up looking more like a hired escort than a simple date. She giggled, stepping awkwardly over to him and wrapped her arms around his arm. She kissed Manuel’s cheek leaving a red lipstick stain on his cheek. “Who’re your friends Manuel?” 

Manuel sighed wishing he had thought to give her instructions to stay at her seat. “Amy, this is Kitty and Logan--we work together.” 

Amy smiled at Logan and Kitty. Kitty frowned slightly. She felt that something was off about Amy’s gaze, but Kitty couldn’t put her finger on what it was as the young woman spoke. “You all work at that weird school, eh?” 

Kitty blinked in surprise at Amy’s choice of words, calling the school weird. “Yes we do, work at the school for gifted children.” 

“Manie told me all about it, how you guys all work to help those retarded kids.” Amy grinned. “That’s so kind of you.” 

Manuel closed his eyes in pain while Kitty hissed between suddenly clenched teeth. “What?” 

Logan sipped his beer. “He said that did he?” 

Amy grinned looking at Manuel like a lovesick puppy. “He did. He told me how that place would just fall apart without him. He said that headmaster you all got’s a real idiot and that Manie is the real brains behind the school. You two are so lucky to be working with him.” 

Logan snorted on a laugh. “Oh yeah, we are all real lucky.” 

Amy brightened suddenly. “Hey, you two wanna have dinner with us?” 

Manuel’s eyes widened in surprise at Amy’s suggestion and none-too-little horror. “I don’t think...” 

Logan decided to save the asshole from himself. “That’s okay darlin, Kitty and I are fine. Don’t wanna intrude on your romantic dinner.” 

Amy giggled like she was slightly drunk as she wrapped her arms tighter around Manuel’s arm and leaned against his shoulder. “Oh, you are a sweet old guy ain’t you? Well, you two have fun. Come on Manuel, remember you promised to tell me that story about you saving those kids from a fire?” 

Manuel looked pained as he let himself be led off by Amy wishing he could fry her feeble brain right here. 

Logan laughed softly as he watched the two of them go. “Well, she certainly was a piece of work.” 

Kitty frowned turning around to watch as Amy led Manuel off to a booth. Her brow was furrowed with concern. “Did she seem all right to you?” 

Logan frowned. “Something wrong?” 

Kitty frowned deeper then shook her head. “No...it’s nothing I guess.” She turned back to face Logan. “Well, now that that's over, let’s enjoy ourselves.” She smiled at him and Logan felt his heart melt a little bit more. She had a gorgeous smile, a smile that hit him straight in the heart. 

* 

As Manuel stepped away with his date, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but then an idea came to him. He would have to put in a call to Tarot, more commonly known as Marie-Ange Colbert. The silly girl was in love with him and would do anything he asked and that included helping him with his mission. The saddest thing--or the best, he thought--was that Marie-Ange had fallen for Manuel without his need to utilize his emotion control on her. 

Manuel grinned, his spirits rising. He knew exactly how to use Marie-Ange to help him get Kitty...it would be so easy and knowing Marie-Ange, she would be here first thing in the morning. Manuel relaxed and decided to enjoy the rest of his evening, because things were definitely looking up. Besides, Amy had done exactly as he asked--aside from her little ad lib performance--and it would be a waste of his night not to take advantage of his resources... 

* 

During dinner where they talked about nothing and everything, Kitty told Logan a couple of stories about growing up in Deerfield, Illinois while Logan talked about some of the places he had been, keeping his stories carefully neutral. After they had finished their meal, Logan asked her if she would like to get some dessert. 

Kitty laughed. “I don’t know...I just ate a lot...” 

Logan grinned. “Ah come on darlin, little thing like you can afford some dessert.” 

Kitty giggled as she rested her elbows on the table and laid her chin in the palm of her hand. “What did you have in mind?” 

Logan stood up and put his hand out to her. “Let me show you.” 

Kitty grinned and with an intrigued look in her eyes put her hand in Logan’s. 

* 

They ended up taking his bike to the other side of town to a little corner ice cream shop that surprisingly kept late hours. Kitty was surprised she had never seen or heard of the place. The outside of the ice cream parlor was brick, with a black and white awning framing a glass door trimmed in black wood. Logan pushed the door open and a little bell jingled over head. The inside was lovely, Kitty thought as she stepped through the door and looked around. The floors were shiny black and white checked, with a mint green counter with red leather topped stools arranged around it where several young people as well as a couple of older couples sat enjoying a variety of ice cream treats. Red leather booths ran along the large glass window that made up three sides of the shop. The ice cream flavors were listed behind the counter on a large chalkboard and there was an elderly lady dressed in a mint green old fashioned waitress uniform wearing a crisp white apron, her white hair done up in a braided bun. 

When she saw Logan, the older woman smiled. “Logan! Nice to see you again.” 

Logan returned the woman’s smile with a broad grin. “Hey Minnie.” 

Minnie beamed at him before her attention moved to Kitty. “Well, and who is this pretty little lady?” 

Logan laughed. “Minnie, this is Kitty. We work together up at the school.” 

Kitty leaned across the glass counter to shake Minnie’s hand and asked. “How do you know Logan, if I may ask?” 

Minnie smiled. “ Oh, he stopped in here when he first came to town. Never saw a man put down as much ice cream as Logan. He comes in her now at least once a week.” 

Logan laughed. “Great, tell my date I’m a pig, thanks Minnie.” Though he leaned down to Kitty and in a loud whisper said. “They have great ice cream.” 

Minnie laughed. “Sorry dear. So what can I get you two?” 

Kitty’s eyes sparkled. “Do you have sprinkles?” 

* 

Kitty smiled and ran her tongue along the side of her vanilla ice cream cone, covered in rainbow sprinkles. Logan walked beside her, one hand in the front pocket of his pants as he licked his own cone, vanilla with the same colorful topping of sprinkles. 

Kitty giggled as they walked down the street. The sky had darkened, but it was clear; not a cloud in sight. Kitty looked up with a smile at a sky covered in a blanket of twinkling stars. Kitty smiled, and walked with a skip in her step. She hadn’t had such a nice time in a long time and an even longer time since she had had a really nice date like this. It made her feel good, light in mood and demeanor, as if everything was right in the world. 

She licked her cone again gazing up at the stars as they made their way down the quiet sidewalk. It was growing late and most of the town shops were closing up. People were heading home for the night which left very few people on the streets, pretty much leaving the sidewalk they were on all to them. Logan tried to not let himself be distracted by watching her lick an ice cream cone, but she was really gorgeous, and the way she ran her tongue along the side...He shivered, damn it had been a long time since he had been in a relationship, let alone being with...anyone. He sighed inwardly at himself. Taking her out for ice cream probably was not one of his best decisions he thought with a slight shake of his head. He was being an old pervert now. Logan frowned as he licked his own cone. Maybe he really was an idiot, even after all the time he had been around. 

“This is so good.” Kitty smiled as she looked up then gasped and pointed. “Logan look! A shooting star!” 

Logan glanced up just catching the tail of the star. He smiled. “So did you make a wish?” 

Kitty laughed. “Yes I did.” 

Logan chuckled. “So what did you wish for?” 

Kitty turned and wrinkled her nose at him. “Don’t you know that telling your wish is against the rules?” Damn, how could anyone be so cute and beautiful at the same time? 

Logan shrugged as they began to walk again. “I guess not.” He looked back up at the sky and said softly, “In Japan they have this festival, Tanabata, or the Star Festival, that takes place on the 7th day of the 7th month of the year. It’s the one day that these two star-crossed lovers, who are separated by the Milky Way, can meet.” 

Kitty stopped under one of the streetlights, turning to face Logan. “Oh, that’s so romantic and so sad.” 

He shrugged looking a little shy as he said. “Yeah it is. Only one day a year when these two lovers can be together.” His voice was soft as he spoke. Kitty frowned gazing at him. Logan’s eyes looked far off and it was clear he was seeing something else, some memory from his past that seemed sad. 

Logan, for his part, was indeed getting a flash of memory, of tying colorful strips of paper to bamboo branches...the sound of feminine laughter, the soft press of lips on his cheek. Logan frowned, blinking away the memory. What few memories he had were always like this, flashes of events in his life, many of them tinged with sadness. Logan sighed softly before he continued to speak. 

“Children usually hang brightly colored streamers from bamboo branches with their wishes written on them. Then at midnight they either set them afloat on a river or burn them.” 

“Have you ever seen the festival?” Kitty asked. 

Logan nodded. “Yeah, I was in Japan for a while...a long time ago.” 

Kitty smiled and continued walking. “What was it like?” she asked. “Japan I mean. I’ve never been overseas. Heck, moving here was one of the first times I had ever been out of Illinois!” 

Logan licked his ice cream before he spoke. “It was, peaceful, beautiful...” Logan frowned as the memory of Itsu came to him, one of the few memories he had regained over the years. His memories of her were both painful and happy, though he couldn’t remember what had happened to her...or maybe he didn’t want to… 

Kitty smiled. “I would love to go to Japan someday.” 

Logan smiled. “Well you never know darlin, the world is full of surprises.” 

Kitty finished off her cone then gasped as she pointed, talking with the last bite of her cone shoved to the side of her mouth. “Oh my gosh! Look Logan! Swings!” 

Logan popped the last of his cone into his mouth, glanced in the direction she had pointed to find that they had made their way to a small neighborhood park. It was dark, but the street lights provided a weak glow. He laughed as she hurried over and jumped into one of the swings. She wasted not time before kicking her legs out and began swinging. Logan made his way a little more slowly and stood by one of the swings next to her. 

Kitty laughed. “I always loved swings!! I finally convinced Professor Xavier to install a swing set at the school, though it won’t be there for a few more weeks.” She giggled with delight. “I loved swinging when I was a kid, made me feel like I was flying.” She turned to give Logan a bright smile. “Oh come on Logan, stop standing there like an old fuddy duddy and swing!” 

Logan made a face. “Fuddy duddy? Never been called a fuddy duddy before...at least I don’t think I have...” He stood there with his hands in his front pockets giving the swings a dubious look. “I don’t think me in a swing is a good idea darlin.” 

Kitty laughed. “Come on!! You can do it!” 

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes in mock exasperation as he eased himself down onto the swing. He felt the set shift a bit with his weight. He didn’t move for a few seconds to see if the whole thing was going to come crashing down, but when it didn’t, he proceeded to swing slowly. His naturally heavy body--plus his metal laced bones--made him heavier yet. He felt awkward as he moved back and forth in a half-hearted attempt to swing. 

After a bit he stood. “How about I just push you?” 

Kitty laughed as Logan stood behind her, giving her back a gentle push when she came down, smiling as she kicked her legs up into the air, her dress falling back over her thighs, then she was rushing down again and he pushed her. She leaned back grinning at him as he pushed her. The sound of her giggle was soft and sweet. He smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this relaxed (aside from sitting in the swing for a minute.) He was actually enjoying himself, and definitely enjoyed talking and being with Kitty. It was nice, which was not something he had had a lot of in his life. He grinned then. maybe Charles had been right; this, the school, teaching, the calm...and Kitty...was exactly what he needed. He idly wondered if Charles possessed any precognitive abilities... 

Kitty laughed then jumped out of the swing with a flutter of her dress around her legs. She turned to face Logan, her smile bright. She looked so beautiful, young and fresh, with an outlook on the world and life that only the truly young and innocent could have. She hurried over and surprised Logan as she jumped into his arms, but what surprised him most was when she pressed her lips to his in a kiss. Logan didn’t react at first, shock making him slow to react, but then he very gently reached up placing both his hand along either side of her throat, his thumbs against her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. 

Kitty opened her mouth, just a little, moving her lips slowly to press against his surprisingly soft lips. Her hands reached up to rest along his waist. She smiled as she felt the bristles around his chin and upper lip brush against her skin. It was, she decided right then, the most delicious feeling in the world. 

Logan moved his lips softly over hers, keeping the kiss gentle, sweet, though Kitty’s kiss and her very presence were creating a fire that burned in his belly and chest. Her lips were satin soft, like the petals of a flower and when she pressed up against him, he could feel the trim firmness of her body, the way she molded up against him. He wanted to reached down and wrap his arms around her and crush her against him, to feel the comfortingly feminine curves of her body under his touch...but he didn’t. He simply continued to cup her face, caress her cheeks with his thumbs, his lips moving over hers. When he felt the soft touch of her tongue across his lips, Logan pulled away. 

He smiled down at her continuing the gentle stroking of her cheeks. “Can I give you a ride home Miss Kitty?” Logan asked with a smile. 

She gazed up at him, her teeth pressed into her bottom lip and her cheeks rosy. He blinked at her--she looked even more beautiful now. “I would like that,” she said softly. 

Logan kissed the tip of her nose before letting her go and put his arm out to her. “Then let me escort you to my stead.” 

Kitty laughed and wrapped her arm around Logan’s strong forearm, leaning into him as he walked her out of the park. 

* 

The next day, Logan felt as if he was walking on a cloud. He had dropped Kitty off at her house with another sweet, innocent kiss at her door. He had watched her go inside like a young man having just had his first date, his heart hammering in his chest and a stupid grin on his face. He would have been embarrassed if anyone had seen him, looking and acting like a goddamn high school kid with no idea what the hell he was doing. But despite that, Logan had been smiling ear to ear when he pulled the bike into his driveway, smiling all the more since he knew he was going to see Kitty tomorrow. 

He had slept well through the night, the first really good, deep night’s sleep he had had in ages. If he had dreamed, he didn’t remember them; though when he had gotten up that morning he experienced an overwhelming feeling of joy. Something he wasn’t accustomed to at all. 

Logan had eaten breakfast that morning and carefully picked out his clothes for the day. He dressed for classes, black slacks and a light brown dress shirt. He carefully tied his tie in the bathroom mirror, a plain black tie, but he thought it made him look far more “teacher-like” as he finished and smoothed the tie down over the front of his shirt. He rubbed his fingers over his chin having just finished shaving, but already he could feel the shadow of stubble making its way back onto his chin. He sighed. It was a never ending, losing battle. 

He smiled as he walked back into his bedroom and pulled his dress shoes out from under the bed where he had kicked them. He hadn’t really thought this sort of life was for him. He had done a lot of bad things in his past, things he would have to face sooner or later, confessions he would have to make to any woman that he dared to love, but here, right now, Logan felt that maybe he had a chance to have all those things he had denied himself: a home, people to care about, and maybe something more. 

Logan pressed his lips together on his grin. Kitty had invited him over for dinner again, and this time she promised to not drop anything on the floor. Logan chuckled, remembering her face, the cute smile when she had promised not to be more careful. As he thought about dinner with her tonight, he realized he was nervous and happy. He still felt some reservations about dating a woman so much younger than him, but he would be hard pressed to find someone the same age…and he liked Kitty, liked her a lot. He had just pulled his shoes on and was heading into the living room when he heard a knock at the door. Logan frozen. He wasn’t expecting anyone...hell, no one knew he was here. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, one person knew where he was... 

Logan hurried over to the door and opened it. Standing on the front stoop with was a young woman with her hair tied up in twin buns on the top of her head like teddy bear ears wearing a red and black plaid skirt, black and white striped stockings, and combat boots. She wore a yellow t-shirt with “My Little Pony” written across it, with a rainbow colored pony on it, large, round pink lensed sunglasses, and a purse that looked like a giant slice of plastic cake. It was his daughter, Jubilee. 

She grinned bright and squealed. 

“DADDY!” just before she threw herself into his arms. 

Logan barely had time to catch her before she was wrapped around him, legs and all. Logan laughed in surprised. “Jubes? When did you get here?” 

Jubilee laughed and pressed her lips to his cheek giving him a loud, wet kiss. “I got in early this morning!” 

Logan set her down on her feet with a broad grin on his lips. “Why didn’t you call me? And that is one interesting getup.” 

Jubilee laughed. “Pfft, I took a cab--don’t worry about it.” She did a spin. “You like?” 

Logan smiled. “‘Course I like it darlin, you’re in it.” 

Jubilee grinned. “You’re the best Dad, you know that?” 

It was Logan’s turn to make a rude noise. “Pfft, anyway. I was just getting ready to walk to class...” Logan started, but Jubilee put her arm around his waist. She turned him and led him out his door. “Well come on then, I’ll walk you to your class...teacher.” 

Logan groaned with a laugh. “So, how long are you here for?” he asked as he glanced down the street toward Kitty’s house. He knew she had gone in early this morning; she had said last night when he dropped her off that she was going in early to set up for an experiment and demonstration that her class was doing that day, but he was meeting her for lunch. He frowned for a moment, wondering how Jubilee would feel about him dating someone close to her age. He knew he was going to have to say something, but he didn’t have to say anything just yet. 

Jubilee smiled as they headed toward the school. 

“So how did you find which house was mine?” Logan asked as they headed toward the school. There were students everywhere as well as teachers milling about, heading into the school. The day was bright and sunny though the coolness of the morning air was a testament that summer was on its way out and autumn would soon be upon them. 

“Oh, I stopped by to see the professor,” Jubilee said. “Actually, I was traveling with this girl that Professor Xavier asked me to meet since he heard I was in Japan at the time. Her name is Laura, Laura Kinney. You’d like her, she has a healing factor just like yours and the whole sketchy memory thing going for her too. You think that might be a “thing” with you mutants who have super healing factors?” 

Logan frowned in confusion and Jubilee laughed. “The memory, or lack thereof thing...Anyway, she was in Japan at the same time I was and Professor X...” Logan mumbled. “Please tell me you don’t call him that to his face.” 

Jubilee gave Logan a “look.” “Hey at least I don’t call him baldy or, what was that you called him one time...Wheels wasn’t it?” 

Logan chuckled. “Yeah, it was.” 

She giggled. “No I don’t call him that to his face...anyway, I think you would like Laura.” 

Logan grunted a noncommittal answer as they approached the school. He opened the door, held the it open for her and she stepped in with Logan following behind her. 

She smiled. “This place is really nice,” she observed. “How’s teaching here?” 

Logan shrugged. “So far so good. I’m actually starting to enjoy it.” 

Jubilee smiled. “That’s great Dad. I think it’s nice that you’re finally settling down. Got a house, a job...like a real grown up.” 

Logan laughed. “Thank you Jubes. I’m glad I’m making you proud.” 

She giggled. He enjoyed the way she called him Dad. He shrugged as they walked, taking the stairs. 

Jubilee reached out and touched his arm. “Hey, do you have time to stop by the professor's office. I left Laura there and I would love for you to meet her.” 

Logan shrugged. “Sure darlin.” 

* 

When they arrived at Professors Xavier’s office, the door was partly open. As they approached Logan frowned. He heard Charles and...was that Kitty? Jubilee reached over and knocked on the partially open door. 

“Come in,” Charles’ voice answered. 

She pushed the door open with a big grin. “I found my Dad!” 

Logan walked into the office to see Charles looking very much the professor in his black tailored suit, Kitty looking as pretty as a picture in a navy dress with white polka dots, a pretty young woman in jeans and a t-shirt with long straight brown hair and dark brown eyes and another young woman, though much taller than the brunette with long red hair and green eyes. 

Kitty blinked and said in a soft voice. 

“Dad?” 

Logan grimaced. Kitty uttering Dad made him feel even older. Charles smiled. “Logan, good morning. Let me introduce Laura Kinney and Marie-Ange Colbert. Laura is a new student and Miss Colbert just arrived today. She is looking for a position here at our school.” 

Logan nodded. “Hello.” 

That was when he felt the tickle in his mind, a light touch that he always took as Charles “knocking,” asking permission to come into his head. Logan relaxed as he “heard” Charles’ voice. “I would like to speak to you in private later today, Logan. I have something I need to discuss with you.” 

Logan glanced at Charles and gave the man a barely noticeable nod. Charles smiled. “Laura, Marie-Ange--this is Logan. Like Ms. Pryde, Logan is one of our teachers here.” 

Marie-Ange stepped forward, her gaze intent as she put her hand out to Logan. He glanced at Kitty as he took the offered hand. 

Marie-Ange purred, her accent clearly French was pleasant and light. “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Logan. My friend Manuel is a teacher here and he recommended I apply. I was so excited I simply flew out here. It is quite difficult to find a job with our...hindrances.” She smiled. 

Logan nodded. “Yeah...I can understand that.” 

Charles smiled. “I have asked Kitty if Ms. Colbert could observe some of our classes today, get a feel for how we run our school.” 

Marie-Ange turned with a wide grin. “Oh might I ask Mr. Logan, if Professor Xavier wouldn’t mind, I would love to have you give me a tour of the school campus.” 

Logan immediately caught the way Kitty wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. He glanced at Charles who simply smiled. Why did he feel like a fly in a web? 

Logan sighed, not sure how to get out of it without sounding like a jerk. 

“Sure…” He glanced at Kitty. “We both could, can’t we Ms. Pryde?” 

Kitty smirked. “Sure thing.” 

Logan sighed. Tour guide--not the day he had planned, not at all.


End file.
